My new life
by Darknicky1695
Summary: I have always been different. No one understood me. Not my pain. No one ever took notice to me until my junior year. Different I don't know what to put as so AU and (gender swap) because Sam is a girl in this story and G!P. I forgot to put this so here it
1. Chapter 1

Little Summary

I have always been different. No one understood me. Not my pain. No one ever took notice to me until my junior year. That's when everything changed. I found out I was adopted. So you could understand right? Well, no you can't this isn't some easy 'oh I'm adopted get over it.' It's more like now I knew why I never felt like I belonged there. Oh and one more shocker I'm not even human.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Quinn's POV

My whole life is a lie. The people who say they're my parents aren't really. I not even human. Do you know how this feels? To have everything up to this point ripped from under you? Tell me how would you react? Well, my reaction I thought fitting, going around crying and grieving as if I lost someone. Then studying people throughout the day to see if i was really that much different. Well, one I didn't seem that much different. But I was I thought that before my skin started peeling off and turning scaly. Well, this I didn't react to because I thought oh well I dealt with learning I'm adopted and not human. And you know once my human skin fell off I kind of felt, like I belonged then. You know what I mean right, it's like moving somewhere were everything feels right. Well, that is exactly how I felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Quinn's POV

How was I supposed to go out in public looking like a snake? Well, not really a snake but a snake like humanoid. Well, I didn't try to hide it . I took it a in stride. The looks, the whispering. It didn't bother me like I thought it would. When I got to school everything changed. Now, no one could push me around. The best part is they all parted so I could walk through like they did for my crush Santana Lopez the HBIC. You know I actually want to ask Santana out. Since I'm not human I didn't really have to follow those rules "my parents" put up. "Santana", I called out and she turned around looking ready to tell who ever called her name off. "What!" she yelled. "Hi. Would you go one a date with me" I asked. You Know since i Found out all those things about me I had gained more confidence. "And you are who" she asked. Well, I guess many people don't know who I am because other the changes. "Lucy Quinn Fabray" I answer honestly. "Okay, loser who are you really" she asked again and I repeat myself. "Well, you don't look like that loser Fabray, so really who are you?" she asked, she started to sound mad. "I am as I say I am" I tell her. "Okay what did Fabray do when I tripped her about two weeks ago and what day was it and who was with me" Santana asked me. "I said sorry Ms. Santana it was October 21 and you had the rest of your friends, the blonde, and brunette. "Am I right?" "Or am I right?" I ask her. She seemed shocked I knew this. "Well, I guess you are who you say you are." And with that she walked away and didn't really answer my question. So I guess I'll see when I talk to her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Santana's POV

Who did that loser think she was? Asking me out. Me! Well, she'll know by the end of the day. "Gather the basketball, baseball, soccer, football and hockey players tell them to slushy Fabray" she told Dave. "Okay, boss" he answered and walked away to gather all of the players up to slushy the freak Fabray. Walking through the halls everybody parted for me. They knew that if they didn't respect the HBIC I would have them slushied. After I got to the next hallway Brittany and Rachel flanked me.

Brittany's POV

Sanny looks kinda mad. I wonder if I give Sanny a hug if she'll be happy again. Rae looked happy but a happy dreamy way. She looked like she just had fun. Like when me and Sam have our sweet lady kisses. But with puffy pyramid nipples AKA Finn. And Sanny she seemed a littler happy after I gave he a hug. That was when I saw Sam at her locker and left Rae and Sanny.

Rachel's POV

I was happy I just finished my make out with Finn. When Santana met up with Brittany and me. I guess Santana seemed sad because Brittany gave her a hug. And then ran off with Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Quinn's POV

Today many of the sports players have tried to slushy me. But they never got far with my new appearance and my abilities. Many tried but before they could hit me I ducked and They would hit another person that wasn't me. I might've felt bad but it didn't matter to me because they didn't hit me. So I was happy. Right now I am currently about to walk into the cafeteria. But something in my senses was telling me to tred carefully and be careful. From what I can guess I am the best and most powerful predator because many were backing up whenever I walked up to them. But you know its better because some of them are afraid to do anything to me now. I used to be the schools scapegoat but not anymore I've changed now. So watch out world because Quinn Fabray is taking over. Thats right I'm going to start calling myself Quinn instead of Lucy. Today, Santana will be mine.

Santana's POV

Fabray or Quinn as she likes to call herself has evaded every and I mean every slushy coming her way. Dammit it looks like I might accept her and go on the date with her. "Brit-Brit it looks like I'm going to get my sweet lady kisses on soon" and I meant that, I always keep my promises. "Fabray come over here" I called out. And immediately I could see her perk up. 'My god she's so beautiful' I thought to myself. "Yes, Santana" she asked. "You, really want to go on that date" I asked her and she immediately nodded her head, she nodded her head so fast it looked like it might fall off. "Okay, hold up and stop nodding your head and pick me up at 7 tonight. I assume you know where I live?" and with that she started nodding again. "Okay she you tonight, Quinn." and with that I walked out with Brittany and Rachel.

Quinn's POV

I'm going on a date. I sang throughout the rest of the day. Hopefully, she'll accept me when I tell her I was also born with a fully functioning 8 1/2 inch penis. And yes it still works this morning taking a shower I was touching myself thinking of Santana. And it was hot. Well, lets not remember that right now because I don't want to be hard the rest of the night, or until I take care of myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

Quinn's POV

After school I went straight home. The date I have with Santana on my mind. I knew I couldn't play around with this because it meant everything to me and it wasn't like Santana was going to give me another chance. 'So Quinn lets not ruin this' I thought to myself. So now I'm getting ready to go pick up Santana.

Santana's POV

Quinn should be here in 10 or so minutes. And my parents were acting very strange. When I told them Quinn would be here to pick me up for a date. I mean I know everyone knows Quinn is different now. I mean gossip spreads throughout small towns like wildfire.

Quinn's POV

Arriving at Santana's house I got out and went to knock on the front door. After about the second or third knock Santana's father opened the door. I thought I heard him say 'I thought we all died' but it might've just been all in my head because I'm really nervous. "Come in, come in" Santana's dad said. Once I walked in her father led me to the living room. I stood and waited till he walked in and held out my hand and said "hello sir I'm Quinn", I shook his and waited for him to introduce himself. "Hello Quinn, it's nice to meet someone with manners, and I'm Emilio and my wife's name is Cassandra. Please call us by our first name's" Emilio asked. "Okay sir." As we were about to continue talking Santana walked down. "Hello Quinn. daddy. We ready to go" Santana asked. "Yes, I'm ready. It was nice to meet you Emilio and tell your wife I said hi please" I asked before we left. "Have fun you two and I will, now go have fun." And with that Santana and I walked out to my car and left to the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

Quinn's POV

I have never been so nervous. What if I mess up I thought to myself. Or what if she doesn't like where I'm taking her. Oh god. I'm having a melt down right here. Here in the car with Santana in the passenger seat. So throughout the drive to the restaurant we were sitting in awkward silence. But that changed when we parked. I got out smoothly and went and open Santana's door for her. With that we walked into the restaurant and I gave them my last name. "Santana how was your afternoon?" I asked to create conversation. "Oh, you know Quinn it was just school." she answered back. "So, Quinn how long?" She asked me and I looked at her dumbly "how long what?" I asked puzzled. "How long have you like me?" she asked "oh you know since ... seventh grade" I rushed out. "What was that?" she questioned me. "Since seventh grade" I answered her.

Santana's POV

So since seventh grade. I thought to myself. Oh so. "Quinn, what made you ask me out today and now?" I questioned her. "Oh you know the not human thing and not having to follow human rules" Quinn told me. "So, tell me about yourself." I asked of her. "Well, I..." Quinn was about to say then cut herself off...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Quinn's POV

Santana just asked about me. Well what to tell her. "Well, I..." I pause right there I don't want to sound rude or put her off by my reply. "Umm.. well I'm not um human anymore." I told her. "Yes, I've heard that throughout the town. And, my parents kind of froze up when I mentioned your name" Santana told me. I kind of felt that was weird. "So, I'm not human. I have a birth defect or at least that what my "parent's" call it. And I obviously really like you. Anything else you want to know?" I asked Santana. "What do you mean by a birth defect?" Santana asked me. 'Why did she as me about this.' I thought. "Well, you see ... I was born With ... a um fully functioning penis" I was scared she was going to dump me now, because of this new information she learned. "That's okay. Hey Quinn it's okay, I'm not going to leave you." santana told me.

Santana's POV

Quinn just told me she had a fully functioning penis. How would you react? Would you react the same as me. Tell her you accept and you won't dump her right there and then. Well that's exactly what I did. "Quinn you ready to leave?" I asked her. And, she just nodded her head. So she paid. And, then we left. "Quinn would you like to spend the night at my house?" I asked. "Yeah that would be nice" Quinn answered me. So Quinn's driving to her house to get clothes and then were going to my house. The strange thing is when we got to Quinn's house her "parent's" were moving out it seems. "Quinn, were leaving." Mrs. Fabray told Quinn. "Leaving as in I don't have to follow your rules anymore and I can be independent now." Quinn asked. " Quinn, Russell and I payed off the house and left you a sum of 100,000,000 million" Mrs. Fabray sighed telling Quinn. When, Quinn heard that she just looked indifferent. "Okay thank you for raising me." And with that they got into their car and left. And with that we decided we were going to stay over at Quinn's house now. And I literally meant Quinn's house because she now owned it.

Quinn's POV

So were staying at my place now. I officially own this house now because my "parents" left me the house. And get this now I'm rich. I'm not going to be one of those people who waste money right when they get it. I know I have to use it wisely. "Santana, you should call your parents and tell them your staying at my house tonight." I told Santana, because I didn't want her father to kill me. I had met the father and he was nice if not a little weird about me. I think he probably knew I was different and I kept getting this feeling from her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

I am almost done revising my stories so they should be up by the weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

I've cut my hand pretty bad, when I was washing dishes. Someone had put the clever in the part of the sink, filled with water. I did not know this and so when I put my hand in the water I cut It in the middle of where thumb meets finder finger. And it hurts like a, well you know but I will try to get my chapters up soon. Man it's just problem after problem. You know?


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM MAKING A COMEBACK. I WILL TRY TO HAVE MY STORY EDITED AND POSTED BEFORE SEPTEMBER, MAYBE LATER OR EARLIER DEPENDING ON A COUPLE OF THINGS.**

**A COMEBACK NOTHING CAN KEEP ME DOWN FOR LONG.**


End file.
